en el futuro
by kote.herrera.18
Summary: mini historia no oficial de oc's, oficial de "fiore", parejas :hayato/TYL x caro(oc) Ime x xanxus/TYL hibari x Maria(oc) mukuro/TYL x ALe, entre otras mencionadas levemente. (narradores en segunda persona, primera y tercera) (aviso: muerte temporal de algunos personajes, CUPOS LIBRES)


**Hola…lo debo desde los orígenes de, los tiempos y me llego la inspiración, así que comencé, en este fic y los que le siguen comenzare a usar ciertos oc's, antes de publicar la otra historia, que por cierto aun quedan cupos.**

**Pertenece a la historia "fiore" pero será aparte ya que será algo larga.**

**Sigue escrita en segunda persona y el nombre es por los oc.**

**Advertencias: subidito de tono, incesto, aviso de inmediato y posible mención shaoitesca okno mentira. Momento en la saga de millefiore.**

**Parejas : caro(oc) x hayato TYL/ hayato, mukuro TYL x Ale(oc), Hibari TYL x María (oc) Ime x Xanxus, entre otros levemente mencionados. Entre ellos tsuna x chrome..leve.**

**Algunas cosas que no menciono por que se me fue antes de escribir xD:**

**Carolina (o lectora) ya conoce a tsunayoshi, vongola y varia, todo lo de los anillos, llamas, etc. Hayato se encontraba en un "entrenamiento especial" con cierto doctor pervertido, por lo que no sabe nada sobre caro en vongola, ni tsuna y los demás sabe sobre la familiaridad entre hayato y la chica.**

**Aparte, este no será un tree-shot, será como una mini serie, explico, en este cap. Intentare juntar la mayor parte de historia, luego de eso será la parte caro x hayato, luego vendrá el momento paralelo de muku TYL x ale, y luego el de kyoya TYL x maria, también de otras parejas, intento que este tenga como unas…5 o 6 partes, avisare cualquier cosa xD yo y mis ideas raras.**

_"__aquí y ahora parte 1"_

-por favor espera-le pedias cansada, te llevaba corriendo desde hace horas, y el no parecía cansarse, en cambio tu, ya morías.

-no podemos esperar…o quieres que esas cosas te alcancen-grito un joven castaño, señalando una manada de perros siguiéndolos, meterse en el basurero no fue gran idea.

-pero-callaste al casi ser mordida por uno que salto desde una pila de basura, diste un pequeño agradecimiento al joven que corría contigo ya que te alejo a tiempo.

-solo sigue-murmuro apretando con firmeza tu mano, suspiraste levemente algo sonrojada, y seguiste con su carrera.

-por otro lado-

-reborn-san..por que tenia que mandarme a este lugar…con eso-suspiro un joven peli plateado, mirando con desprecio a un niño, de unos 5 años, traje de baca y un gran afro, que se picaba con entusiasmo la nariz.

-gyajajaja bakadera será mi subordinado-Lambo grito riendo, gokudera perdió la paciencia y le dio una fuerte patada, que lo mando a volar hasta detrás de una montaña de computadores viejos.

-tengo…que..calmarme….WUAAAA-sollozo el joven bovino, gokudera con pesadez camino hasta donde el niño voló pero este ya estaba preparando una de sus granadas.

-muere bakadera-grito antes de tirarle el aparato explosivo, hayato fue mas rápido y lo mando lejos de una patada, pero esto no termina asi, la bomba fue a parar cerca de una manada de perros, la granada exploto y asusto a los caninos. Te detuviste junto a tu compañero.

-que fue…-murmuraste mirando a todas partes, tu mirada se detuvo en unos orbes esmeralda, hayato te miraba sorprendido, tu estabas igual, sin pensarlo corriese a el, y le abrazaste, el te estrecho en sus brazos.

Momento paralelo, POV HAYATO.

Ese cabello…negro con destellos plateados, sus ojos esmeralda, es ella…, mierda me estoy sonrojando, contrólate.

Fin momento paralelo NARRADORA POV. (me siento importante)

-hayato..-murmuraste, el solto un leve suspiro, tu ceño de frunció cada vez mas, y con toda la fuerza reunida en 3 años, le diste una patada en el estomago, mandándolo debajo de la pila de computadores.

-¡eres un estúpido..siempre apareces cuando estoy a punto de morir!-le gritas enojada, pero por dentro, estabas feliz, y mucho.

Hayato y tu se conocían desde niños, cuando tenias 13 gokudera se marcho, supuestamente a ver a un amigo, no entendías como el con 15 años se iría del país, pero lo aceptaste, el prometió volver pero no paso, ya 3 años, por misterios de la vida terminaste en Japón, con tu casi-novio y a punto de morir, si no fuera por el..como cuando se conocieron.

_Flash back edad lec.:5. Hayato :7._

_Suspirabas resignada mientras lagrimas caían por tus mejillas, todo a tu alrededor se desmoronaba lentamente, como en las peores películas de terror, pero no era ficción, de verdad pasaba, tu familia en Italia estaba siendo atacada por unos raros hombres de negro __**/(¿)/**__ , los cuales se llevaron a tu madre, a tus hermanos, y a tu madre, pero antes de ello, te escondieron bajo tierra, pero ya todo caía, el ruido de misiles se escuchaba desde arriba, tenias miedo, e intentaste salir por la ruta de escape, un pequeño túnel creado por tus desaparecidos tíos por una posible catástrofe, pero la entrada al pasillo fue cubierta con una gruesa capa de piedras, intentaste removerla, pero solo lograba pasar una de tus manos al otro lado._

_-¡triple bomb!-gritaron desde arriba, pronto los ruidos de misiles cesaron, te sentiste tan aliviada, que antes de caer en completa oscuridad, divisaste una platinada cabellera._

_-"un..angel"__**-**__pensaste antes de caer en un fuerte agarre._

_Despertaste con un dolor en la cabeza, no entendías que pasaba. Estabas en una habitación completamente cómoda, no era el hospital, habían algunas fotografías de adultos, niños, y tus … ¿padres?._

_-tiene un lindo pelo-murmuraron al otro lado de la puerta, se notaba que era un hombre joven. prestaste mas atención._

_-si..supongo que se venderá muy bien, ¿como era su nombre?-hablo un hombre notablemente mayor. Tenias un extraño presentimiento, no querías escuchar mas._

_-creo que era…carolina…es latinoamericana, estará bien, pagaran mucho por ella, pero tenemos que llevárnosla ahora…sospecharan y…-el hombre cayo, tu en tanto estabas en completo shock, querían venderte, pero una especie de seguridad te lleno al escuchar a los hombres quejarse._

_-son unos inútiles…y mentirosos... ¡mueran!-grito un joven-¡double bomb!-te pareció tan conocido._

_-estas bien..-murmuro alguien entrando a la habitación, sin importar su pregunta te ocultaste entre las sabanas, temblabas ligeramente, no querías que alguien penetrara tu burbuja de seguridad, no querías que nadie te tocara, no querías sufrir mas._

_-carolina…-murmuro el joven, asomaste levemente la cara, con los ojos aun cerrados, no querías abrirlos, pero una pequeña mano se poso en tu mejilla._

_-soy hayato..tu primo-tus ojos se abrieron de golpe, lo miraste y te lanzaste a sus brazos, te sentías segura._

_-hayato..hayato..-murmurabas, el joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante tu repentino movimiento, el te estrecho en sus brazos, sin ganas de soltarte._

_-no llores..tonta-suspiro y lo ignoraste, continuaste sollozando, sabias lo que paso con tus padres..pero ya no estarías sola._

_O eso creías._

_Fin flash back._

-oye..que..-murmuro desconcertado, ante tu violenta reacción, pero se callo al verte sollozar, intentabas secar tus lagrimas con tus mangas pero no podías, seguían fluyendo como en un manantial.

-eres un tonto…te espere mucho tiempo..pero tu…tu-hipeabas levemente, el se levanto y de un ágil movimiento llego a tu lado, donde te abrazo, esta vez no lo apartaste, solo lloraste en su pecho.

-umh..Interrumpo-al rato Javier, tu casi-novio, hablo, su mirada estaba llena de celos, pero no lo notaste, de echo no querías mirarlo, no querías despegar tu mirada de la verde menta de tu primo.

-y este quien es-pregunto hayato, cuando te separaste miraste la ropa del oji esmeralda, estaba húmeda, pero no parecía importarle.

-Javier..el es hayato gokudera..hayato..el es Javier mi..amigo-dudaste por un momento, y eso pareció afectarle a Javier, se habían besado muchas veces, incluso te había presentado como su novia, pero en ningún momento te pidió formalmente ese tipo de relación, así que no estabas segura.

-tsk..que molesto..piérdete un rato-hayato bufo y se volteo, como buscando algo.

-que molesto-murmuro Javier, suspiraste agotada.

-rayos..donde se metió esa estúpida baca- balbuceo con enojo el peli plata.

-hayato

-si lo pierdo reborn-san me matara

-gokudera

-mierda mierda…donde putas se metió

¡hayato ahí esta Bianchi!-gritaste señalando a sus espaldas, el se volteo azul del miedo.

-¡aneki!-grito, pero nadie apareció, se volteo con una vena palpitando en su frente, reíste. Sabias la fobia de hayato a la mujer, te daba gracia.

-no es gracioso…estúpida mujer-el joven te jalo de las mejillas levemente, en tanto eso Javier se puso a caminar, cuando de pronto alguien se aferro a su pierna, bajo la mirada encontrándose con una mata de pelo negro.

-wa…WAAAAA-escucharon, hayato te solto y corrieron hasta el grito, encontrándose con un Javier, moviendo con fuerza la pierna, en ella, un asustado y llorón Lambo, quien sollozaba y gritaba que se detuviera.

-Javier…PARA DE MOVER TU PUTA PIERNA QUE LASTIMAS A LAMBO-le gritaste al castaño, quien abrió sus ojos y se largo a reír, al ver a Lambo temblar en el suelo., hayato te miraba con sorpresa, ¿como conocías a Lambo?

-tengo..que…calmarme…BUAAAAA-comenzó a chillar, te alarmaste, el joven bovino saco de su pronunciada cabellera, la bazooka de los 10 años, Javier solto un leve grito, hayato por poco y se atraganta con aire, y tu lo miraste asustada, según tu, hayato no sabia nada de eso, y mucho menos Javier, no querías que se "traumaran" asi que agarraste el arma y se la arrebataste.

-La..Lambo no juegues con esto-le hablaste, el comenzó a llorar mas alto y trato de quitártela.

-es mío…es mío-lloraba, mientras tu seguían jalando, Javier preocupado te comenzó a ayudar.

-¡estúpida mujer cuidado!-grito hayato, no entendías, no hasta que un humo rosa te cubrió a ti, y a Javier.

Luego de un gran golpe, tus ojos se abrieron, todo estaba oscuro, y tu alrededor estaba con un muy agradable aroma, pero te sentías asfixiada, asi que comenzaste a tocar a tu alrededor, intentaste levantarte, pero te diste con fuerza en la cabeza.

-duele..-murmuraste, y un rayo de luz entro por una esquina, notaste que eso era una tapa, asi que con cuidado la moviste, y cuando la sacaste por completo, te sentaste, quedando en shock.

cuatro ataúdes, contando el tuyo, estaban puestos en el pasto, a la par de las cabezas, estaban unidos, formando una especie de estrella de cuatro puntas y estaban rodeados de arboles, en un bosque, no te podías mover. Tu vista se fijo en una placa, en un árbol.

"las mujeres de vongola"

Tus ojos se humedecieron, te levantaste y te balanceaste un poco, y temblando te acercaste a cada ataúd, eran diferentes.

Había uno índigo, morado, rojo, y naranja.

Te acercaste primero al índigo, y este tenia el emblema de vongola, y bajo este el símbolo de la niebla, tus manos subieron a tu boca, temblaste ligeramente, había una leve inscripción.

"_luchadora, firme, amable y maternal, tan pura y libre como la niebla, la mujer de la niebla descansa en paz, luego de tal incesable lucha, Alejandra Ryusaki 1996-2025"_

No podías creerlo..ella…ellas eran tus amigas. Seguiste con tu recorrido.

Te acercaste ahora al morado el mismo emblema, el símbolo de la nube, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer mediante avanzabas.

"_alegre, valiente y amable, cualidades inimaginables en la nube, la única en especial, la mujer de la nube, luego de luchar con valentía descansa en paz, María José Omarrie 1998-2025"_

No querías mas, pero aun asi seguiste, tocaba el anaranjado, este solo tenia el emblema, en toda su majestuosidad, cubría casi completamente parte del ataúd.

"_tímida, dulce, amable, cualidades únicas del cielo, pura como tal, la mujer del cielo, luego de una demostración única de valor y amistad pura, descansa en paz, Chrome Dokuro 1998*-20125"_

-chrome…-susurraste dolida..continuaste…no debiste.

El rojo. Emblema vongola, símbolo de la tormenta, no querías leer, pero lo hiciste.

"_valerosa, temperamentalmente única, pero por sobre todo leal, las cualidades dignas de la tormenta, la mujer de la tormenta, descansa en paz luego de ser leal a sus valores, Carolina Rodríguez 1997-2025"_

Tu corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, estabas…muerta…ibas a correr, pero paraste en seco, no tenias a donde ir, hasta que viste otra placa, mas grande al igual que sus letras.

"_únicas, valientes, dignas de la famiglia vongola, descansan al fin, luego del sufrimiento pasado, fieles a la amistad que las unía, dejaron corazones rotos, almas tristes, pero nunca abandonaran la Fe de un mejor mañana._

_Las aman…vongola"_

Te deslizaste con lentitud al suelo…estabas muerta..y no solo tu..tus amigas, y quizá que otra persona mas, te abrazaste a ti misma, no podías creerlo aun.

"si esto es una broma..paren ya" te repetías mentalmente. Saliste te tu divagación mental al escuchar un ruido a tus espaldas.

-¡quien anda ahí!-hablaron con ira, no te volteaste.

-¡tu..como te atreves a irrumpir en este lugar!.. ¡moriras!- grito acercándose a ti, te volteaste con lentitud, y tus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-hayato…

-ca..carolina…

Frente a ti, se encontraba hayato, pero era diferente, tenia como unos 28 años **/contando que hayato en el "pasado" tenia 18…yo y mi loca línea temporal/** su cabello estaba igual, pero sus rasgos eran mas notables, y su mirada era vacía y furiosa. Además estaba vestido con un traje negro, de corbata roja.

El hombre…se agacho y te abrazo, con tanta fuerza que creías que te rompería, pero no importaba, tenias tanto temor, que no dudaste en abrazarlo igual.

-carolina…-murmuro a tu oído, te estremeciste levemente, y te aferraste a su cuello, el te levanto, sin soltarte y camino alejándose lentamente del lugar, tus ojos se cansaron, miraste el cielo, la infinita oscuridad del firmamento era hermosa desde aquel bosque, soltaste un ultimo suspiro. Tus ojos se cerraron.

-no pasara otra vez….

Estabas cómoda, no querías abrir tus ojos, tu cuerpo estaba tan cálido y cómodo que pensaste en hibernar, pero sentiste una leve caricia en tu mejilla, asi que guiaste tu mano a aquel lugar encontrándote con una mano mas grande y firme que la tuya.

Tus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, encontrándote con una mirada verde menta, y estaba muy cerca. Te sonrojaste de golpe.

-hayato que haces en mi..-callaste, tu cara se volvió mas roja que antes, hayato estaba con el torso semidesnudo al tener la camisa semi-abierta, y te miraba fijamente, con una leve sonrisa.

-buon giorno-saludo, tu no podías articular una palabra.

Pero recordaste…fuiste disparada con la bazooka de los 10 años, en este tiempo estabas muerta…pero aun no regresabas a tu tiempo.

Hayato te explico, que en este tiempo, vongola estaba siendo cazada por la famiglia que controla esta época, los millefiore, y que por error, hombres de aquella famiglia..las encontraron..lucharon pero solo algunas sobrevivieron.

-y creo que la bazooka de Lambo..esta rota, por eso no puedes volver-explico hayato, suspiraste con resignación, pero recordaste algo..la placa decía "la mujer de la tormenta"..la tormenta era hayato…y en esa tumba estabas tu..eso quería decir que

-estamos casados-dijo hayato al notar tu mirada preocupada, te sonrojaste de golpe y lo miraste acusadoramente.

-¡co..co…como paso..e…eso!-lo señalaste, el rio un poco y te jalo a el.

-si quieres saber como paso "eso" te lo demostrare-dijo con un total doble sentido, pero no tuviste tiempo de reaccionar antes de que sus labios, se estamparan con lujuria sobre los tuyos, e inconscientemente correspondiste.

Sus brazos se apegaron a tus costados, impidiéndote así una forma de escape, pero pronto caíste en la cuenta.

-a..alto… ¡Hayato para!-te separaste de tan pasional beso, el te miraba desconcertado y podías ver la lujuria en sus orbes. Pero esto no estaba bien, tal vez la tu del futuro estaba casada con hayato, tal vez ellos llevaban tal relación, pero no tu, tu aun no sentías esas cosas por tu primo.

-que pasa-pregunto

-esto..no esta bien, somos primos.. ¡somos familia!-le gritaste sonrojada, el rasco con cuidado su nuca, mientras siseaba.

-lo se..y no creas que me sorprendí al principio, pero solo paso, me enamore de ti, y tu de mi, o eso me hacías creer-solto una leve risa, sin separarse de ti, tampoco te querías separar, era tan cálido, pero tu estabas enamorada de Javier..¡Javier!

-ha..hayato..cuando llegue a este tiempo, no vine sola, estaba con Javier..lo recuerdas-miraste como se tenso, sus puños se apretaron y se separo de ti, lamentablemente.

-tenias que hablar de el, luego de lo mucho que sufriste-murmuro bajo, no escuchaste así que te acercaste el.

-dijiste algo hayato

Estabas muy cerca, el peli plata no soporto mas, y puso una de sus manos en tu nuca, acercándote a el, juntando sus labios, mientras que con la otra agarro tus manos, impidiéndote forcejear.

-ha..haya…-aprovecho que intentaste hablar, para profundizar más el beso, aun forcejeabas, pero no para escapar, querías abrazarlo, querías tocarle, tu mente estaba cambiando.

***********************aviso, parte subida de tono, discreción************

-ha..hayato-murmurabas ante las caricias del joven, en ningún momento a despegado sus ojos de los tuyos, te estabas perdiendo en ellos, y en sus manos, que viajaban por todo tu pecho, explorando cada rincón de este.

-me encantas-murmuro a tu oído, al momento que te beso con posesividad, correspondiste mientras acariciabas los mechones que caían por su rostro, haciendo cosquillas en el tuyo*.

-ha..hayato..no me mires tanto-le pediste, apenas se separaron por aire, jadeabas en exceso, el hombre te dejaba sin aire, sin contar que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle asi que comenzó a quitarla. Te sentías avergonzada, ya no había marcha atrás y lo tenias claro, pero no querías que te viera desnuda, el pudor aun estaba ahí.

-no te sientas así…pero comenzare yo si te es mas cómodo-el joven se irguió entre tus piernas, aprovechaste eso para cubrir tu pecho, que estaba al descubierto ya que subió tu playera.

Te sonrojaste y apartaste la mirada, hayato comenzó a quitarse su camisa, mostrando un torso totalmente trabajado, este tiro sin cuidado la camisa a la ventana* removiendo un poco las cortinas, permitiendo que entre un poco de luz, la cual fue directamente a tu cuerpo, gokudera relamió sus labios, le estabas provocando inconscientemente,

-oye….mírame-murmuro frente a ti, se volvió sentar en sus piernas, mientras agarraba las tuyas tirándote mas a el, acercándote a cierta zona que ya estaba despertando.

-hayato-suspiraste, el volvió a relamer sus labios, estaba perdiendo el control, bajo con el máximo cuidado a tu cuello, donde comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas, hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde te mordió con posesión, mas que sentir dolor, fue placer lo que te inundo, una mezcla perfecta que te comenzaba a volver loca, arqueaste tu espalda con cuidado y el paso sus brazos por ella, apegándote mas a el, levantando así tu pecho, el cual comenzó a besar y lamer con lentitud. Te retorcías de placer, sentías húmeda tu entrepierna, sonrojándote aun más, este sonrió con satisfacción.

-que lindas reacciones..las extrañaba tanto-dijo esto ultimo con nostalgia, bajo levemente su mirada, se te estrujo el corazón al ver a tu primo así, así que decidiste tomar la iniciativa, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, y depositando un suave y tímido beso en su labios.

-mierda ya no aguanto-dijo al momento que te separaste de el, el te recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, y sin pudor alguno, jalo toda tu ropa, rompiéndola de paso, el aire recorrió el resto de tu cuerpo provocando un escalofrió, que erizo todos los vellos de tu cuerpo.

-o..oye..que aras-tartamudeaste al verlo quitarse sus pantalones, y de paso su ropa interior, estabas expuesta a él, y él a ti.

-no permitiré que ese sujeto..sea el primero-te sonrió lascivamente, para luego llevar una de sus manos a tu entrepierna, donde comenzó a prepararte, tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como introducía con cuidado uno de sus dedos y lo movía lentamente, te provocaba cierta inquietud, pero el placer te inundaba completamente, arqueabas tus caderas inconscientemente, luego fueron dos, y pronto tres.

-ya..ya esta..-murmuro al tiempo que apartaba su mano de tus piernas, te sentías incomoda, querías mas, pero el chico tenia otros planes, se acerco mas a ti, casi recostándose, apoyando tus piernas en su cadera, te aferraste a su cuello.

-hayato yo-el te interrumpió, junto sus labios con los tuyos, estabas disfrutando del momento, hasta que sentiste como se introducía en ti, te separaste y comenzaste a respirar con dificultad.

-carolina..cálmate, y mirame-tomo tu rostro con una de sus manos, y asentiste débilmente, el continuo con la labor de entrar. Pero

-¡hayato gokudera!-gritaron desde afuera de la casa, quedaste quieta, y cubriste con tus manos tu boca, el hombre no se detenía y continuaba entrando, y no parecía querer detenerse.

-ha..hayato..afuera..para-dijiste entre jadeos, pero no te escuchaba, solo sujeto tus caderas, te beso con salvajismo, y se profundizo de golpe, algunas lagrimas se acumularon en tus ojos y te deparaste del beso, que ahogo un gran grito.

-d..duele..duele mierda-murmurabas, hayato solo acaricio tu cabellera mientras te sonreía levemente.

-perdóname..no pude controlarme-se disculpo, claramente apenado, negaste levemente y le sonreíste, el se sonrojo y mucho, mientras secaba tus lagrimillas.

-t..tienes fiebre-colocaste una de tus manos en su frente y el negó, tomándola entre las suyas, para llevarla a su boca y besarla, te sonrojaste y te sobresaltaste un poco, sintiendo una horrible punzada en tu estomago.

-duele…hayato..aun duele-murmuraste mirándolo a los ojos, el siguió besando tu mano, y el dolor se estaba esfumando, aun dolía, pero no tanto.

-carolina…mi carolina-susurro antes de fundiros en un suave beso, era amable y tierno, sin perder el deseo al explorar toda tu cavidad.

-comenzare a moverme-te dijo, asentiste temerosa y el comenzó, adelante y luego atrás, lentamente en un placentero vaivén de sus caderas, el dolor no existía ya, solo ustedes dos….y cierta pelirroja que subía por las escaleras.

-hayato estas…-se detuvo al escuchar tus gemidos, acompañados de algunos gruñidos del peli plata, la mujer ardió en celos e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía.

Mientras tú, aun seguías perdida de tu alrededor, disfrutando cada movimiento del mayor, acompañado de ligeros espasmos que movían tus propias caderas.

-hayato..¡ábreme!-escucho el mayor desde afuera, ignoro completamente aquel hecho, sabia quien era, sabia que estaba ahí..sabia que escuchaba todo. Sonrió con maldad al mover frenéticamente sus caderas, aumentando tu placer, aumentando tus gemidos, y la furia de la mujer afuera.

-ya…no puedo mas.. ¡hayato!-gritaste su nombre, al sentir como toco cierto punto en tu interior, el placer te inundo y la presión que sentías en tu vientre, se fue de golpe, te relajaste y sentías que te derretías, aun jadeabas y el mayor se aferro a tus hombros, al momento que sentías como su esencia te llenaba, tan cálida.

-te amo..carolina-murmuro a tu oído, mientras con lentitud se separaba de ti, dejaste escapar un leve gemido y cuando se acostó a tu lado, te aferraste a su pecho.

- y yo…hayato-susurraste antes de dormirte, estabas exhausta y poco te importo que estuvieran en pleno dia, solo querías dormir.

-asi que es ella-escuchaste entre sueños. Una mujer

-vete..Entiende no quiero verte-ese era hayato, que pasaba?

-es una mocosa de mier-una bofetada, se escucho, la joven se callo de golpe, te removiste en la cama, buscando el calor de tu primo, pero no lo encontraste, asi que con pereza abriste tus ojos, sentándote en la cama, rascaste tus ojos, notando que estabas vestida con la camisa de la tormenta, lo buscaste con la mirada, encontrándolo en la puerta de la habitación junto a otra persona, una hermosa pelirroja, bien dotada y de tez blanca, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda brillantes, y lo peor es que estaba aferrada al pecho del guardia de la tormenta mientras sollozaba y agarraba con dolor su mejilla.

-haya..gokudera?-lo llamaste, el se giro con sorpresa a que lo llamaras por su apellido, e ignorando a la mujer que te miraba con recelo, se acerco a ti, y examino tu cuerpo.

-estas bien?..te duele algo?-pregunto, negaste levemente y miraste a la pelirroja.

-quien es-soltaste de una, la tipa solto una carcajada de burla y se acerco a la tormenta, este quedo quiero al ver que la mujer se aferro a su brazo, te miro con desprecio, mientras tu no entendías nada, y tenias el presentimiento de no querer saber nada.

-soy esmeralda..la mujer de Hayato-dijo cruelmente estirando una de sus manos, mostrando un anillo con una gema roja junto al emblema vongola, sentiste una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, mientras te levantabas de la cama, agarrabas tu ropa interior y te la colocabas, te paraste frente a gokudera quien te miraba expectante.

-ella no es…-lo callaste…de una gran bofetada mientras lo mirabas con odio.

-"te amo"…"estamos casados" "no te dejare"…eres una mierda de persona…te detesto hayato-le dijiste con odio, al momento que salías corriendo de la habitación, y de la casa luego. Poco te importo las miradas de las personas al verte correr con una camisa solamente, no querías parar, y las lagrimas inundaban tu vista.

Escuchaste a gokudera llamarte, no paraste, él le grito unas maldiciones a la mujer y salió en tu búsqueda, en cuanto a ti, no sabias de donde sacaste las fuerzas, pero llegaste al templo de Namimori, a un gran espacio donde habían cuatro pilares pequeños, parecidos a los bebederos aves.

- herbívora-escuchaste a tus espaldas, tus ojos se abrieron y te volteaste al responsable encontrándote con un sorprendido hibari Kyoya.

-kyoya…-murmuraste sorprendida, te llevabas mejor con el, asi que te permitió llamarlo por tu nombre, pero había que admitir, se veía jodidamente atractivo en el futuro.

-tu…por que estas aquí-te pregunto, suspiraste y te acercaste a el, secando tus lagrimas, para el llorar eran actitudes herbívoras.

-y eso fue lo que paso-explicaste todo, incluyendo lo de hace unas horas con…hayato.

-mhp…ignórala-te sugirió, no comprendías y el lo noto.

-cuando paso el dia de las flores* todos fuimos afectados, tanto el herbívoro de tsunayoshi, como el herbívoro piña, de paso el sujeto ruidoso, gokudera-te explico, te sentías un poco mal.

-pero ella dijo-el te interrumpió-me imagino que te dijo que era su esposa..ahh…-suspiro- ellos no están comprometidos ni nada, la mujer se obsesiono con gokudera hayato, el día de las flores, en la conmemoración a ustedes, la mujer apareció con una propuesta, la seguridad a este lugar por radares especiales, al mismo tiempo, la tecnología crucial para vongola, era una gran oferta y la condición era que gokudera se casara con ella, el se negó rotundamente. Esmeralda lo único que quería era estar con gokudera hayato, asi que fingió ser atacada por millefiore, dando por echo que tendríamos que protegerla, el chico bomba se comprometió por medio de un anillo con ella, solo un compromiso de palabra, sin sentimientos compartidos-termino por explicar, aun asi te dolió mucho, pero estabas algo feliz, que hayato te hubiera amado de esa manera.

-umh..kyoya-le hablaste mientras te sentabas en la alfombra de la entrada al templo, el te miro mientras bostezaba. Te presto algo de ropa de su "hermana" que claramente era de María, mientras abrazabas la camisa de hayato.

-cuando es el dia de las flores-el se tenso un poco y miro hacia el bosque.

-es hoy…-murmuro, te paralizaste por un momento, peguntas pasaron por tu mente ¿Cómo esta hayato?, ¿Qué siente tsunayoshi*? ¿mukuro y Kyoya..que sienten ahora?.

-perdon-dijiste y el te miro

-por que te disculpas

-por que no tuve consideración a tus sentimientos hoy

-mhp…-"rio" el hombre

-mis sentimientos…ese tipo de cosas son de herbívoros- mintió, lo notaste de inmediato, la nostalgia se escuchaba en su voz.

-kyoya yo..-te detuviste al escuchar una explosión, hibari se levanto de golpe con la mirada fija en el lugar donde estaban las urnas.

-acompáñame-el comenzó a correr al bosque, tenias un extraño sentimiento de alegría, pero aparte estabas algo sorprendida, en que hibari corriera con preocupación al lugar.

-no..no es posible-escucharon al momento que divisaron las tumbas y sus placas, tus ojos se abrieron, y algunas lagrimas de felicidad llenaron tus ojos, no sabias cómo pero pasaste a hibari, y abrazaste una pequeña figura frente a ti, notaste como esta hipeaba levemente y te abrazaba con fuerza.

-María..Maria-murmurabas mientras te deslizabas al suelo, con tu amiga, lentamente.

-ca..carolina..estas viva..creí que era una mala broma y…-ella guardo silencio, al ver a Hibari, quien la miraba sorprendido, se levantaron y el camino unos cuantos pasos a ustedes.

-Hi..Hibari-murmuro la pelinegra, antes de ser abrazada rápidamente, al punto de ser levantada del suelo.

-estas de vuelta..-murmuro el prefecto, te sorprendiste al verlo así de frágil y sentimental, pero le sonreíste con ternura, imaginaste la forma en que sufrió , al igual que pensaste como sufrió tu querido primo.

Asi que antes que los "tortolos" se separaran, corriste de vuelta a casa, cuando ibas a la salida del templo, chocaste con alguien, quien te sujeto de la cintura antes que cayeras al suelo.

-perdon yo

-¡carolina!

Miraste al responsable de esa voz, y lo abrazaste hundiéndote en su pecho.

-¡perdoname!/ ¡lo lamento!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron un poco.

-yo…esa mujer no es mi esposa yo-lo callaste con beso, que el sorprendido correspondió-Hibari me lo conto-el asintió y bajo su mirada, la cual subió de inmediato.

-¡hibari volvió a Japón!-grito y reíste un poco a su rostro de sorpresa.

-si..pero será mejor que no vayas a molestar-le dijiste algo picara

-por que

-l a María de mi tiempo llego aquí

-ohh..vendré en un rato..mientras tenemos que ir a un lugar mas seguro, no es seguro estar afuera, en especial si llueve-miro al cielo y lo imitaste, recién notaste que finas gotas caian, asi que rápidamente se fueron a la casa de gokudera, donde en la entrada había un gran charco de liquido rojo, te asustaste.

-¡hayato que has hecho!-señalaste el liquido y este se sonrojo.

-"¡tiene complejo psicópata!"-pensaste

-bueno..es que..cuando te fuiste..esmeralda me grito y se fue, cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, paso en su motocicleta y le lanzo una botella de vino…es una zorra-murmuro lo ultimo con un sonrojo de vergüenza, no aguantaste mas y comenzaste a reír, el otro te recriminaba algunas cosas pero lo ignorabas.

-a si?..pues vamos-te agarro levantándote como un saco de papas, para subir a su habitación y dejarte sobre la cama, donde te comenzó a besar con desenfreno.

-hayato-lo llamaste mientras acariciabas su cabello, estaban viendo televisión calmadamente, como si afuera no pasara problema alguno, solo se escuchaba la lluvia, y la tv.

-dime

-te amo….feliz dia de las flores-el te miro sorprendido, le dedicaste una leve sonrisa, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por primera vez, o segunda*, lo veías llorar, llorar como un niño, mientras se aferraba a tu cuerpo y ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de tu hombro.

-_felice dia della fiore..amore mio-_susurro mientras algunas lagrimas caían en tu ropa.

**Ok lo acepto, no se que escribi(¿ okno si se..o lo intente, bueno este capitulo y los que vendrán correspoden a "fiore" pero para no mezclar mas los capítulos (de lo que ya están mezclados) decidi hacerlo aparte, aun faltan otros capítulos al igual que otras parejas e.e.**

**Saludos a Alejandra mi sensual hermana que dice ser una ameba bien sensual.**

**A mi otra hermana shamada jeanine**

**A juanito y pedrito, que prestan sus nombres a los regaños de mi madre.**

**A isa la yama por confundirme en la sexualidad de hanji**

**A Akira Amano por torturarme con personajes muy setsis**

**Y a todas las personitas bien lindas que leen mis historias *3***

***1:sobre la edad de chrome..pues le puse de 16 años contando la fecha de hoy… 2014 x3.**

***2:eso es cosa de haruka D':**

***3: "dia de las flores" kyoya me arias los honores(¿**

**Hibari: el dia de las flores, como fue llamado por vongola, es el dia en que las mujeres de vongola fueron atacadas, **_**dia della fiore**_**, flores ya que cada mujer representaba una flor para cada guardián, es algo tonto y herbívoro**

**Yo: ok muchas gracias por tal hermosa presentación, el dia de las flores se "conmemora" a la manera de cada guardian, por ejemplo, hayato (cosa que no se menciono) lleva hortensias a su amada Carolina, no importa el color, pero siempre le lleva aquellas, siempre en la noche, hibari..pues lo demostrare en el próximo capitulo D:**

***4:pues..ese de que era segunda vez que carolina veía llorar a hayato..pues eso lo explicara ella.**

**Caro: pues es cierto, cuando hayato tenia 10 shamal volvió a la casa para entrenarlo, y cuando el pervertido doctorsito ese se fue, hayato se sintió frustrado que siguió practicando con aviones de papel, y un dia cuando se distrajo, un avión le llego en el ojo, no vio por donde caminaba y al entrenar en el balcón, quedo colgando de este, estuvo casi todo el dia sin poder subir y lloro de miedo, yo lo vi todo y me había molestado con el, por eso no lo ayude *suspira***

**Hayato: a si?... ¡estupida mujer estuve con traumas por una semana!**

**Caro *huye gaymente***

**Yo: carolina usa "huir gaymente", 100% efectivo(¿**

**Y eso es todo, espero no quede confuso y aviso nuevamente, pertenece a "fiore" y tendrá alguno de los oc's que me mandaron para mi otra historia, mientras esta esta en progreso xD **

**PD: aun quedan cupos, háblenme por MP.**

**PD2: MUKUUUU DONDE ESTAS **


End file.
